


I need you.

by nancy_tslnk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy_tslnk/pseuds/nancy_tslnk
Summary: - Мене тягне до нього, Стів. Розумієш? Я так більше не можу.- Розумію, Бак. Він відчуває те саме, просто ти не помічаєш.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	I need you.

Джеймс не підпускав до себе нікого, але той дивний хлопчина, в червоному комбінезоні, який часто вигулькував у башні Старка. Він просто попросив заварити чай і йому, допомогти з домашкою, не розповідати Тоні, що потрапив у халепу. Той, з каштановим волоссям, такий юний, але такий хоробрий та, не по рокам, розумний, Пітер.  
Спочатку була турбота, як зі Стівом до сиворотки, потім погляди крадькома з дальнього кутка, поки той робив уроки у вітальні, випадкові дотики за вечерею, при передачі солі або виделки, від яких струмом пробирало не лише Бакі.  
Пітер буквально відразу з'являвся в тій самій кімнаті, що і Бакі, зображуючи святу невинність.  
" - Ой, містер Барнс, сер, я не знав що ви тут, перепрошую, я візьму води та піду".  
" - Сер, ви не допоможете мені з задачею, це дуже терміново, а більше нікого нема", і, у відповідь, чув лише коротке "ні". Бакі просто боявся його до себе підпускати. Зараз він допоможе, слово за словом, і він прив'яжеться до Паркера тугими оковами. Потім буде боляче.  
Але павучок був настирливим, просив навчити стріляти, метами ножі, допомогти написати есе по Другій світовій, рано чи пізно, він розколеться, стіна неприступності покриється тріщинами і рухне. Він знав, що це нормально мати почуття до людини своєї статі. Бакі не знав та боявся.  
" - Мене тягне до нього, Стів. Розумієш? Я так більше не можу.  
\- Розумію, Бак. Він відчуває те саме, просто ти не помічаєш. "  
І він почав помічати. Написав те довбане есе, розповів ще декілька цікавих армійських історій, навчив стріляти, поцілував. Майже невагомо. Пітеру цього було мало, підлітковий максималізм вимагав більшого, все що роблять звичайні пари - побачення, прогулянки по магазинах, нічний кіномарафон, поцілунки в людних місцях, всюди.  
А Бакі боявся, напевно, вперше за себе. Боявся прив'язатись, боявся, що Пітер виросте і піде, - знайде когось іншого, молодшого і привабливішого, без гори мерців за спиною.   
Барнс не міг не запустити справжню руку в шоколадні вихрі під час поцілунку, ледве утримуючи лівою Паркера, у якого підгиналися ноги від щастя.  
" - Ти не можеш не помічати цього вічно, Бакі. Ти потрібен. Зараз."  
Він розтопив холодне серце солдата. Тепер Барнс невпевнено закидає руку Пітеру на плечі, коли вони дивляться телевізор, цілує в шию за сніданком, із-за чого той червоніє, а у Старка тріскається склянка в руці, підвозив до школи, віддавав свою куртку, коли вони лежали на даху під зірками в повній тиші.  
Вони прогулювалися по набережній, коли почався легкий дощ. Їм було все одно. Бакі посадив Пітера на парапет, накинув йому на плечі свою шкірянку і дивився прямісінько в карі очі, знизу вверх.  
\- Джеймс, ти не покинеш мене? - голос хлопця тремтів. Що якщо він відповість "так"? Або збреше? Пітер зведе рахунок з життям в ту саму мить.  
\- Ніколи, Барнс піддався вперед за поцілунком, і Паркер відповів, знав, що Бакі не вміє брехати. Руки Барнса знаходились на попереці, задираючи краї футболки, сам він був у майці. Паркер водив руками по міцним плечам та шиї.   
\- Джеймс, ця зірка, це напилення чи окремий шматок метану? - Пітер обводив контури зірки на руці Бакі.  
\- Гадки не маю, - він перехопив руку та поцілував подушечки пальців, нагріваючи крижані руки. Паркер лиш сидів та, з посмішкою, спостерігав за своїм хлопцем. - Ходімо я відведу тебе до тітки, пізно вже, вона хвилюється.  
*****  
Поцілувавши Пітера в чоло на прощання, він відправився до Ваканди, де Шурі підготувала нову руку.  
Всередині все неприємно нило. Він переживав за Пітера. Так ще, як на зло, у нього завтра екскурсія, не факт, що буде змога відповісти на дзвінок чи повідомлення.  
Тільки це тривожило його в останній момент: "Що з Пітером?". 


End file.
